It Was Supposed to Be Me
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: Right after Roger crashes Mindy and Nick’s engagement party, Holly followed him. What happens when the shooter shoots the wrong person? Oooo there’s gonna be trouble! AU…I think. Yes, it is a Holly/Roger.
1. Chapter 1

"**It Was Supposed to Be Me!"**

**Summary: Right after Roger crashes Mindy and Nick's engagement party, Holly followed him. What happens when the shooter shoots the wrong person? Oooo there's gonna be trouble! AU…I think.**

**A/N- I know this is sort of out of character for them but I had this brainstorm and I just had to test it out.**

**Chapter 1 Holly's POV**

I watched in horror as the man I have loved all my life stood at the top of the stairs, taunting and facing off with Alexandra and anyone else who came in his line of fire. Billy Lewis was ready to murder him. I ran in and tried to hold Billy back, trying to keep him from hurting Roger, not just because Billy could be charged with assault and that would break Mindy's heart, but Roger could get hurt. I didn't want that. As I tried to hold Billy back, I turned around and met Roger's intense eyes filled with anger. But when he met mine, they went soft.

"Roger! Go! Get out of here, please darling!" His eyes widened at the endearment and he began to make his way down the stairs but not before pushing a few other people out of the way. Not really thinking about what would happen, I followed him. It was easy to get away with all the commotion that had been happening.

I ran into the hall but I didn't see him. I saw a waiter walking toward me. I ran up to him and asked him if he had seen Mr. Thorpe.

"Yes, Ms. Lindsey. He ran past me not twenty seconds ago." I thanked him and followed to where he had pointed. He was going outside. I needed to talk to him. Something inside me told me that I needed to get to him before something happened.

I ran outside and saw him heading toward the potting shed. I wonder why he is going out there for. I walked in the shed behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped 10 feet in the air and spun around.

"Holly! What are you doing here?" he asked looking a little more than spooked. I saw his eyes and they still made me weak in the knees.

"I got worried about you after that incident in there and I was just making sure you were alright." I replied, gently putting a hand on his arm.

**Roger's POV**

I had gone out to the potting shed to look for Bess. I also needed to get some air and do some serious thinking. Instead of letting Billy tear me apart, she held Billy back and told me to go. And she called me "darling". That is the thing that threw me off the most. Holly and I have such a history, good and bad, that I can't read her sometimes.

As I was pondering the mystery that was Holly Lindsey, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I spun around to see the very person that was on my mind behind me.

"Holly! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath. She smiled gently and placed her hand on my arm.

"I got worried about you after that incident in there and I was just making sure you were alright." she replied, tilting her head slightly in a way that made me want to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"I am fine. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. She started it, if that helps any." I saw that beautiful Holly smile appear on her face as I said that.

"Yes, well Alexandra has been known to start trouble before. I just don't want any repercussions to come about because she decides to throw a temper tantrum." I grinned at her concern and took her hand that was still on my arm.

"Don't you worry Holly, everything is going to be ok. Spaulding is coming down tomorrow and then it will be all over."

"I hope so." She said as she stepped in front of me to look me right in the eye.

"As much as we have been through these past years, I have always…" Her words were cut short as a gun was fired into the potting shed. Holly's eyes grew wide as she fell into my arms. I reached around her back to steady her and when I pulled my hand back, it was covered in blood. Holly had been shot!

A/N- Hope you like it! Feedback please?


	2. Chapter 2

**It Should Have Been Me- Chapter 2**

**A/N- I am not quite sure if I have the timeline right, so just bear with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Roger caught Holly as she fell forward, blood staining the hand that was touching her back. She had passed out from the pain. What was he going to do? He had to get help? Those people in that party may want to kill him but they would help Holly, they were not completely heartless. He picked her up in his arms, his plan with Bess forgotten, and almost ran back to the house, careful not to jostle her for fear of causing her any more pain than she was already feeling. The only thought that was in his mind was that he needed to get help. She couldn't die, she just couldn't!

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the country club. Every muscle in his body told him to stop, but he couldn't. He had to get help for Holly, for the woman he loved!

"HELP! She's been shot! Someone help her" he said as he rushed into the ballroom. The music stopped at once and all panic broke loose. H.B. took charge immediately.

"Someone call 9-1-1! Clear off the table and put her on it!" Everyone sprung into action and began knocking things off the table. Roger laid Holly down on her side and held her hand as Blake rushed over.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked. Roger looked at her with pained eyes.

"I don't know. I went for a walk to cool down and Holly followed me. We were talking in the potting shed and the next thing I know, I heard a gunshot, and she fell forward. I don't know who shot her but they are dead when I get my hands on them!" Blake was a little frightened at the tone of her father's voice. She knew that her father still loved her mother, but she didn't know quite how much until that moment.

Suddenly Holly began to open her eyes and began to move and she immediately regretted it as a scream was ripped from her throat as pain shot through her back. Roger and Blake rushed to her.

"Mom? How do you feel?" Blake asked as Roger stroked Holly's head. Holly laid her eyes on her daughter.

"Where am I? Why am I on the table in the middle of the ballroom" She replied and looked around. People were standing there wondering what they should do. Vanessa was holding a cloth on Holly's back to stop the bleeding. Holly looked around as far as she could. She spotted Nick and Mindy standing near her. She felt tears creep down her face as she realized that she had interrupted their engagement party.

"Nick, Mindy, I am so sorry. I interrupted your party." Mindy walked over to Holly and attempted to smile in order to reassure her.

"Holly, it's not your fault. All I want is for you to be ok. That is worth so much more than some party." As she spoke those words, the EMTs arrived. Ed was with them and was shocked to see Holly was the injured party. He shook himself out of his daze and went into "doctor" mode. They assessed Holly's injury and prepared to move her. They got her on the backboard and then put her on the gurney. Roger and Blake followed them out to the ambulance.

"I will ride with her, Dad." Blake said as she climbed in to the ambulance. Roger was about to protest when Holly spoke again.

"Blake, where is your father?" she asked. Blake went to her mother.

"He is going to follow the ambulance and meet us there. I want to stay with you, Mom. Please?" Blake's eyes filled with unshed tears and Holly smiled as she wiped them away.

"Alright sweetie." And she closed her eyes once again. Roger stepped back and watched as the ambulance doors closed and it began to pull away, carrying the girl of his dreams in it.

**I wrote this on a writer's block. I hope it doesn't sound too bad. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Was Supposed to Be Me 3**

**Part 3**

**I hoped you liked the last chapter. I love this couple but I hope I am doing them justice in this story. Enjoy this chapter!**

Roger parked his car in the hospital parking lot. He got out of his car and watched as the ambulance workers lifted Holly out of the ambulance, attached to so many tubes it made him feel sick. Roger felt tears gather in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. He had to be strong! He had to be strong for Holly. And Blake, he had to be strong for her too. He walked into the ER and walked up to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Roger Thorpe. They just brought my…" He stopped. He couldn't call Holly his wife.

"…my friend Holly Lindsey in a few minutes ago. There was a woman, her daughter there with her…" as he was saying this, Blake entered the waiting room. He rushed to her and hugged her close. Before he could even say a word, Blake pulled out of his embrace and spoke.

"Her heart stopped in the ambulance. They shocked her and were able to get a heartbeat, but she will most likely need surgery. They don't know yet, they are trying to stabilize her now." Blake finished with a small sob. Roger pulled her close again, rocking her as if she was a little girl again.

"I told the people back there to let you back there with me. You won't have any trouble, if you do, talk to Ed." Blake smiled as Roger wrinkled his nose. "Daddy, he is in charge of Holly's case. I asked for you and I to be the only people allowed back there to see her. He wasn't too happy about it but he consented. C'mon, they said we can wait in the family room." She took his hand and let him through the ER doors. Suddenly Roger's pager went off. He looked at it. It was Jenna. Uh oh! He looked at Blake and then looked at his pager again. He shook his head, put his pager back and followed Blake to the family room.

When they walked in, there was a family consisting of what looked like a mother and a little girl who was coloring. Roger smiled gently at them and sat with Blake across the room. Ed came in and approached them.

"She is stable for now. But the bullet nicked her stomach and we need to go in and repair it. Blake, sweetie we need you to sign this form saying we can perform this operation on her." He handed a clipboard to Blake who stared at it for a minute before signing it and giving it back to Ed.

"Do whatever you can to save my mother, Ed, please!" Ed hugged her gently and nodded at Roger.

"I will come out and let you know when the surgery is done. You can wait here or in the waiting room upstairs near the OR. I will look for you in both." And with that he walked out. Roger sat back down, not able to move.

The little girl watched Roger as he sat down and put his head in his hands. She then leaned over and whispered something to her mother. Her mom smiled and nodded. The little girl slid off the chair and made her way over to Roger and Blake.

Hi. My name is Athena and I'm 6 years old. My daddy and my little brother, who is 5, were in a car accident and the doctors here are working on them right now. My big sister Minerva over there is 16, and said that it would be ok to come over and talk to you. Is that ok?" The little girl smiled gently stuck out her hand for Roger to shake. Roger's face broke into a small smile and he took Athena's hand and shook it.

"My name is Roger and this is my daughter Blake. It's very nice to meet you, Athena. That's a very pretty name. Do you know where it came from?" Roger asked. Athena's smile started to widen a little.

"My mommy liked mythology. My name is the name of the Greek goddess of wisdom. And my sister Minerva's is the Roman counterpart of my name. My brother's name is Apollo and he is the Roman god of the sun and the Greek god of music. Is that correct, Minnie?" Her sister smiled and nodded. Athena looked very proud of herself. Just then another doctor came into the room and approached Minerva.

"Ms. Reynolds, your brother is ok. He is stable and we will only need to keep him for a few days of observation. Your father however is more serious. The impact of the accident broke two of his ribs and one punctured his left lung. We have him on a ventilator but we will need to get him into surgery immediately or he will slip into a coma." Minerva began to cry softly as the doctor told her all this. He handed her the form which she immediately signed.

"You can go on up to the OR waiting room whenever you are ready. Your brother has been put into RM 334. He should be waking up soon. I will look for you in either his room or the waiting room." The doctor walked out and Minerva sank to the floor. Blake, feeling motherly, went to her and took Minerva into her arms and rocked her as she cried. Roger's heart went out to the poor girl. He then felt a tugging on his sleeve. He had forgotten that Athena was still standing next to him.

"Mister? Why are you here?" Roger turned to her and smiled gently.

"The woman I love and Blake's mother was shot in the back this evening and they are operating on her right now." Athena cocked her head to the right slightly.

"So your wife is in surgery?" Roger laughed softly at the little girl's naivety.

"Yes she is. She is my ex-wife actually but I love her very much." Roger said as he took Athena's hand. Athena suddenly brightened.

"Since all four of us have to go up to the OR waiting room, why don't we all go together?" Blake and Minerva had overheard Athena's idea.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Miss Reynolds. We could all walk up there and we wouldn't be so lonely!" Roger exclaimed. That little girl's enthusiasm was contagious he thought as they gathered their things. Athena pulled on Roger's pants leg.

"Mr. Roger, would you carry me, please? I'm not heavy and I don't know if I could make it to the elevator because I am so tired." Roger laughed at the young girl's play to be babied. He looked at her sister who was smiling despite the tears, nodded her consent.

"Well, I think I could carry you. Would like to be carried normally or would you like a piggyback ride?" Athena thought for a second and then said.

"Carry me normal. I always feel like I am going to fall off when someone gives me a piggyback."

"Alright, normal style it is." He took her under her arms and lifted her up and placed her on his hip.

"Thank you Mr. Roger." Athena said sleepily as she laid her head on Roger's shoulder. Roger gently kissed Athena's head feeling his fatherly instincts kicking in. Did he actually have those? He thought as the four walked toward the elevator. Blake leaned over to her father and whispered.

"Daddy, how long do you think their father's surgery is going to be? If mom gets out before them, I really don't want to leave them alone. They are both still children." Roger nodded and whispered back.

"We aren't going to leave them. Holly is going to be ok and so is their father. It's just a matter of when. And however long it takes, we will stay with them." Blake nodded. They got in the elevator and made their way down to the OR waiting room. Roger looked at Athena and realized she was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, little one?" Athena giggled at his question.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Roger smiled and adjusted her to his other side.

"It means what are you thinking about?" Athena thought for a second and then nodded her head.

"Well, I was thinking when my daddy and brother get better, you could come visit us!" she said as they reached the floor and made their way to the waiting room.

"I think I would like that, Miss Athena." Roger said as he put her down and let her go play with the box of toys in the corner. Blake and Minerva took a seat near the play area. Roger joined them.

"Well, ladies, I need to make a quick phone call. I'm going to go find a telephone. If anything with either patient comes up, have them page me." He kissed Blake on the head and went to find a phone. He wanted to get this over with and get back to Blake and find out if Holly was going to be ok.

**I know, I know I said we would have some Holly/Roger action but trust me, this is going to get interesting. Apollo, Athena, and Minerva will have a big part in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Was Supposed to be Me**

Chapter 4

Roger went to a payphone at the entrance of the hospital, picked up the phone and dialed Jenna's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Jenna Bradshaw." Came the soft British accent that he thought he had fallen in love with.

"Jenna, you paged me…was there something you wanted?" He could hear Jenna sigh over the phone.

"Roger, there was a subpoena delivered to the house for you. It's for your testimony for the Spaulding hearing tomorrow. Where should I fax it?" Jenna's voice clearly implied that she had better things to do then talk to him.

"I am sorry about that, Jenna. I received one over at the country club earlier. Listen, I'm at the hospital, waiting, so I have to go." Before Jenna could ask any questions, Roger hung the phone up and walked back into the hospital. Roger's thoughts were racing. In all the confusion, he had forgotten about that. But as of right now, he didn't care about taking down Spaulding. The only thing that he cared about was lying in an operating room, fighting for her life, from a bullet that he was almost sure had been meant for him.

His mind also turned to Athena and Minerva. Those two girls had been in his life for such a short period of time and they already had a piece of his heart. If something happened to their father, he guessed their mother wasn't in the picture, and then he would take them. Roger walked into the waiting room and smiled gently when he saw what was going on.

Blake and Minerva were on the floor with Athena, coloring. Blake and Athena were facing each other and occasionally their hands would bump each other. When this would happen, Athena and Blake would look at each other and giggle as if they were young kids instead of a woman in her late 20s and a 6 year old.

Roger's smile grew bigger as he watched this exchange. It was good that Blake was having fun or at least pretending so that the girls wouldn't feel so scared. She was going to be a wonderful mother one day. As he made his way over to the giggling girls, Athena looked up and if it was possible her smile got even bigger as she saw him.

"Mr. Roger, you're back! Come and look at what we have been doing." She took his hand and pulled him down on the floor and plopped herself onto his lap.

"We made cards for Daddy, and Miss Blake's mommy, so that when they get out of surgery, they have something to look at and help them get well! We also made one for Apollo. See?" she shoved a card with a sun with a heart in the middle. He looked at Blake and Minerva neatly written and decorated card and then at Athena's slightly messy handwriting and sideways drawings and he felt himself smile.

"I think the paintings in the Louvre could not match the beauty of these cards!" he said and Athena squealed and wrapped her little arms around Roger's neck. She then pulled back and looked at him.

"What's the Louvre?" she asked with an adorably puzzled look on her face. Roger smiled and began to explain exactly what the Louvre was. Blake and Minerva had gotten off the floor and sat back in the chairs. They were talking softly. Roger gently lifted Athena out of his lap and made his way over to them.

"Minerva, dear do you have any other family?" Minerva shook her head sadly.

"My mother died when Athena was a year old and Apollo was only a month, maybe two months old. My father is an only child and my mother's family wouldn't take us anyway." Blake patted the young girl's hand. Roger looked at her and beckoned her to follow him over to the door.

"Minerva, I am going to talk to my father for a minute. I will be right back. Keep an eye on your sister." Minerva nodded as Blake said this and turned to see her sister coloring very intently, Athena's little tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. Roger and Blake made their way over to the other side of the room.

"What is it, Dad?" Blake asked. Roger sighed and ran his hands through his graying hair.

"If she is right about not having any family, then they will be put in foster care, all of them including their brother if their father doesn't make it." Blake nodded sadly, tears welling up in her big, brown eyes.

"I know, Daddy that is what scares me. I can't imagine what would happen to them. But what can we do?" Roger thought for a second.

"Maybe we can take them in." Blake looked at him in shock. Her father wanted to care for a teenager and a 6 year old. The world had gone mad.

"Daddy, are you sure you want to do this?" Blake asked, still in shock.

"We don't need to decide anything right now. I mean their father could be fine. I just don't want them to have to go a foster home. C'mon, let's go back and sit down. The only things we can do are waiting and seeing what happens." Roger put an arm around his daughter and pulled her close as they made their way back to the two girls. As they approached, Athena ran up and shoved another picture in Roger's face. It was a picture of a group of people.

"This is very beautiful, 'Thena. Who are all the people?" Roger asked as they sat down, Athena climbing into Blake's lap this time.

"That is my mommy, with the angel wings because she is our guardian angel." She pointed to a blond figure floating a few feet over the other figures. She pointed to two red-headed figures.

"That is Blake and her mommy. Blake told me that her mommy has red hair like she does. And next to that are you and me." There was a tall gray haired figure next to a little brown haired figure. Roger noticed that all of the figures were holding hands including the ones that were supposed to be him and Holly. Athena pointed to two other brown haired figures and a blond figure.

"That's Daddy and Minnie. And the last one is Apollo." Athena sat back after finishing, obviously very proud of her drawing. Roger smiled and kissed the little girl's head.

"It's beautiful. You can show it to your daddy and brother when you see them." Athena nodded, slid off Blake's lap and onto the floor where she proceeded to continue coloring.

_**Three hours later…**_

Roger sighed. Blake and Minerva decided to go see Apollo. They had invited Athena to go along but she wanted to stay with Mr. Roger. Blake thought it was hilarious that one six-year-old girl had one of the most conniving men she ever knew wrapped around her pinkie finger. Athena had walked over to the bookshelf and picked out The Secret Garden. She climbed into Roger's lap and handed the book to him. He had thought that she wanted him to read to her. But to his surprise, SHE began to read to HIM! She was a very talented child, reading something like this book meant for 8 and 9 year olds at the tender age of 6 Eventually her voice had become hoarse, so Roger took over. He had just reached the part where Mary Lennox was meeting Martha Sowerby for the first time when he heard a small noise coming from his lap. Athena had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and her thumb in her mouth. Smiling, Roger closed the book and adjusted Athena so that she was comfortable. Holly just had to make it. She had to meet this wonderful little girl. He had to tell her how much he loved her and missed her, how much he wanted to be in her life. He heard the door open and Blake and Minerva walk in, immediately followed by Ed and the doctor that operated on Minerva and Athena's father. Neither of them said a word as they walked in, although Ed showed a small amount of shock at Roger Thorpe with a sleeping child in his arms. Shaking that off he looked at the little group and spoke.

"I just got out of the OR with Holly and I have some news for you." Blake and Roger, who had stood up with Athena, adjusting her, hoping it wouldn't wake her up just yet. With his free hand, he took Blake's and prayed that the news Ed would deliver would be good news.

**I know…I am a cruel individual, but I am a block in my writing. I am lucky I was able to even get this chapter out. Exams are upon me and I need to study. I would like some feedback as to what happens **

**to Holly and what happens to Athena and Minerva's dad. I aim to please my readers so please review and tell me what you want to happen.**


End file.
